gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Noirlime4L
ULP/Bernard Discussion here. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:00, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Revolter images Your images of the Revolter were of good quality except for a vital requirement. The rules dictated by us for the provision of images for these galleries are very specific and non-negotiable. The location specified was selected not only to provide uniformity of background but to provide scale guides by way of the seams in the panels of the ramps. Images taken against the backdrop at Backlot City are not permitted to be used. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:16, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :Appreciate the reminder. I'll redo the updates in the appropriate location later. Here's a list of vehicle images I've found troublesome, you may wish to delete/rename them as well: *Most infobox images *Most (if not all) images by Smurfynz, example *Many vehicles' Dashboard View (too many to state, but they can be seen in every category, either not taken in the right place or obscured, the worst being this one) *Ingot *Stretch *9F Cabrio's Other Modelling *Furore GT's Other Modelling *Roosevelt Valor *Insurgent *Radius *Snow Mesa *Clown Van *Police Rancher *Police Riot's Other Modelling *Police Roadcruiser *Cruiser *Scorcher :These are what I've spotted so far. Certainly there are more in truck categories, but I doubt they are regularly accessed. Also the lack of mention for sea vehicles in the MoS is rather confusing. Noirlime4L (talk) 13:23, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::"Most Infobox images" - What on earth are you on about? The infobox images don't follow the Design Gallery MOS - they're quality images showing two quarters of the vehicle in a suitable location. No idea why on earth you find them "troublesome". ::Ingot and Radius - fair enough, they were taken during snow. They still do the job, but aren't perfect. ::9F and Furore GT have been on my "redo" list for a while now. ::Insurgent - incorrect color and location, but otherwise quality and angles are fine. Will consider redoing. ::Snow Mesa - didn't do this one, but yeah, needs sorting out. ::Police Rancher - ditto ::Roadcruiser - ditto ::Clown Van - ditto ::All cycles - ditto ::Dashboards - what? Most of them are fine, a couple are obscured but you can see the details inside. Note that the dashboard view should be what you can actually see when in first person mode - the "interior" view covers what might not be visible, not the other way around. ::Sea vehicles haven't been started yet. It's not "confusing", it's just not been started yet. Obviously just take pictures in the sea, where they belong. ::Kiwismurf IS Smurfynz. While his images aren't perfect, they do meet the requirements and do meet the standards, just aren't as good as some other examples. That's why these images are a lower priority at the moment. I'm quite offended in all honesty, given I did the vast majority of design galleries and infobox images. Monk Talk 14:02, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Thank you for clarifying, Monk. And I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, that hostility wasn't intended. But as you said, that infobox images don't follow MoDG, shouldn't there be a note about this, since they can be from DG and also show vehicle designs? The content of most Smurfynz's images are a match, that's a given. Yet the naming is a total mess, hence the rename suggestion I stated above. :::As for the dashboards, Smurfy took mine down for the same consistency reason, that's why I thought it'd be necessary to let him know more of those I found seemingly problematic ones. Noirlime4L (talk) 15:16, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::A good point made about the infobox images - usually when they are in the design gallery, its because they either act as placeholders, or just because the person who did the design gallery couldn't be bothered/didn't think it was necessary to capture front/rear quarters. I almost always get the front and rear quarters for the the design gallery. As the MOS for Design Galleries is titled "Design Galleries", I didn't think it would be necessary to mention infobox images, but as you say, some infobox images do appear in there, so perhaps that needs to be addressed, or just fixed altogether - no infobox images inside the design gallery, maybe? ::::Also, yes, Smurfy has always had a rather different approach to naming images - some users on the wiki insist on using the "-" (dash) to separate words and subjects, while others use the "_". I've always gone for - simply because it looks neater, although I've heard that "_" allows external searches to find images better - but anyway, I've stuck with what I've done for the past 4 years. Either way, some of his images, regardless of - or _, don't meet the naming requirements, I do see that. Since, as you said, some of Smurfy's images don't meet the standards of the other design galleries, we can either rename them right now, or just replace the design gallery when it comes to it. Most of his images were obtained at the time of the design gallery's introduction, perhaps they were "rushed" for exactly that. ::::Dashboards - I never really mind what exactly is in the dashboard image, so long as the dashboard is clearly visible (strong shadows or tinted visors ruin the visibility). That said, perhaps he just deleted it because it was part of a design gallery that, as a whole, didn't match the location requirements. I usually get a dashboard picture while at the site of the skateboard ramps simply because, why not, lol. Monk Talk 15:41, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::A little history lesson for you that may explain much of the inconsistency you are observing. The design gallery template was my invention in 2014 and I originally did all the development on it and provided the content, Monk joined in and we shared the long joblist of populating the GTAV vehicle pages. At the time it was first implemented (let's call it v1) we had already got high quality front quarter, rear quarter, dashboard and sometimes engine and badges views and we decided not to replace them. After I retired my Smurfynz ID and left Wikia, Monk valiantly carried on that work alone and eventually revised the template and tightened the rules around its use (v2). So any gallery with Smurfynz images would have been done under old rules. As for my peculiarities around image naming rules... I have lightened up on my distaste for using a hyphen as a word separator but still generally only use it between Subject-Game-Description. When the enhanced version of GTAV was released, I also tried to use GTAVe as the descriptor to differentiate the content that may not be in the original GTAV but that never really caught on. So, yeah, I deleted all 12 of your images when 4 of them may have been keepable (matching many existing galleries) but any new gallery set should really be a set now. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 18:17, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hubfex's Images As per my last revert of his images, we use files from the game, not fanart recreations, even if they are pretty good ones. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:14, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Staff Role Hello. We have several Patroller positions vacant here at GTA Wiki and I believe you would be an ideal candidate. Even though you probably think I have something against you, I don't. Your first experience of a dispute with staff pretty much mirrors my own. Go here if you are interested. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:23, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks for the opportunity here. Haven't really considered this, I will check it out. Noirlime4L (talk) 16:57, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I tried to upload the pictures But I failed. There are no pictures of Downtown Dirt Track or Vice City Transport Police on this Wikia. However, they are on the other internet sites, like Google or other language versions of this Wikia. How can I get these pictures from other internet sites?Kintobor (talk) 22:02, March 23, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :You're better off asking a Staff member about this to avoid raising copyright issues. But to download an image from Wiki, you can click the image, and click "More Info" (if it doesn't redirect you already), then choose "Original File". That way you should be able to store it locally. Noirlime4L (talk) 08:24, March 24, 2018 (UTC)